iPod Shuffle
by TheTruthIsInsideOfYou
Summary: 10 Drabbles from the iPod shuffle challenge. All A/O romance/friendship.


iPod Shuffle Challenge:

1. Choose any character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
>2. Turn on your music player and put it on randomshuffle.  
>3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!<br>4. Do ten of these, then post them.

**Almost-Bowling for Soup**

Olivia sat in the church, tears streaming down her face. I almost had a chance to save you Alex, but I didn't. I failed, and now you're sitting in some town in Witness Protection and I'm here waiting for you. I have to go to your funeral and pretend that you're dead. In some ways I think this is actually harder because I know you're out there, hiding. I could have moved quicker, but I didn't.

"El, I'm gunna go." she whispered. "I can't be here right now."

It's too much. I almost had you Alex. I never got to tell you that I loved you.

**Time to Get A Gun-Miranda Lambert**

It still feels like Velez is everywhere. I see someone on the street and I wonder, will they be one of his men, come to find me a kill me? There have been a rash of break ins lately and it's making me jumpier than lately. God, how I miss you Liv. I wish you were here. I heard you, you know, calling me sweetheart and telling me to hold on. It meant the world Liv. I miss you so much.

There's a crash in my house. My heart starts to beat faster.

"Hello?" I call out timidly

There is no answer so I walk into the other room. Nothing. Just the rain or something.

A bitter laugh cracks from me. "I need to get a gun or something." I mutter. Maybe I'll feel safer with one. I hope so Liv, if I can't have you maybe I can have a gun instead.

**Honey, I'm Home-Shania Twain**

The door slammed behind me as I crashed into our apartment.

"Alex? You here?" I called out. I sighed, hoping my girlfriend was already home because I'd had the worst day ever. I'd gotten suspended for my conduct, again and I wasn't sure why I did this anymore. SVU was taking its toll on me.

I walked down the hall and into the bedroom, tossing my clothes as I enter the bathroom. I just want a bath. A nice, calm relaxing bath until you get here.

"Olivia?" a confused voice calls out, "You're home early." Alex is there sitting in the bathtub.

**Baby One More Time-Britney Spears**

"Olivia?" Alex's voice broke through the fog I had been in lately. I was sitting at my desk daydreaming again.

"Yeah, Alex?" I looked up at her. "You need something?"

She lowered herself to sit on the corner of my desk, her skirt hiking up and showing just that much more thigh. My throat went dry.

"Actually, I do need something." She cleared her throat as she waited for me to look at her again. I wrinkled my eyes in thought.

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to go out for drinks tonight?" she was nervous.

**Genie in a Bottle-Christina Aguilera**

"Why the hell did I ever volunteer to do this?" Olivia whispered into her ear peace.

"Because you and Alex are the only two females involved in the investigation." Elliot's voice crackled through.

Olivia shook her head. This undercover assignment was almost too much. She had to watch as Alex go undercover as a stripper. She was currently sitting in a strip club watching her best friend and secret crush gyrate and dance on a pole. Her eyes were glued to the expanse of alabaster skin now on display instead of on the crowd, watching for their suspect as she was supposed to be.

"Fuck." She muttered. "This is just too much."

**Just the Girl-The Click Five**

Olivia slammed the door as she exited Alex's office. "Damn. Why can't we get through one conversation without an argument?" she muttered as she flew towards the squad room.

She was riled up from the latest fight. It's not like we don't fight all the time she thought. But somehow this one was different. Though every time they had talked nearly resulted in a fight Olivia found herself drawn to the young blonde attorney. This time, this time it had almost gone too far. She couldn't help herself as she watched the way her pulse beat from her excitement. Her eyes seemed to be drawn to the most inappropriate places lately.

**Since U Been Gone-Kelly Clarkson**

Olivia couldn't believe it was over. The best relationship of her life. Sure, when she and Alex had first met they were polar opposites and routinely got on each others' nerves, but eventually they had turned it into one of Olivia's closest friendships. Now, because Alex was too damn stubborn for her own good she was gone in Witness Protection and Olivia was forced to live here in New York alone. Her world was seemingly dull and grey now. She couldn't take it anymore. It had been nearly a year since her closest friend was taken from her and she still couldn't go to any place that Alex had been without tearing up. She was trying, honestly trying to be friends with their new ADA and it just wasn't working. She wasn't Alex.

**Forget You-Glee Cast Version**

Olivia never thought she would feel betrayed by Alexandra Cabot. Not when she had left for Witness Protection and then returned without calling her. That she could handle. But when Alex made up excuses and refused to even talk to Olivia after they were working with each other she was pissed. Now she had Casey, well had Casey as her friend until she was disbarred. Now Alexandra Cabot was engaged to a rich man and she refused to even acknowledge Olivia as friend. Even though they both knew Olivia was more than just Alex's best friend. So now Olivia was doing the same thing even though she still loved Alex. She would forget her and her rich new fiancée. It was killing her inside.

**Paranoid-Jonas Brothers**

"Maybe I was just being paranoid but I swear I could sense someone following me, sir." Alex Cabot, or Emily Jones, as she was now known spoke to Agent Hammond.

"I'm sure there is no one following you Miss Jones, if it will make you feel safer I can come for a visit as your uncle for a few days."

"Yes, yes it would, sir." As Alex spoke she noticed some movement from the bushes on the side of her house. "I think someone is outside." She whispered.

The movement didn't stop and in face got closer. Alex was hyperventilating. "Someone is outside sir. It's pitch black and I can't see."

There was a sudden knocking on the door. "Hammond. Someone is at the door."

"Miss Jones, I suggest you look through the peep hole first and tell me what you see. Then carefully go upstairs and lock yourself into the safety room." His voice was deep, calming, reassuring.

"O-okay." Alex's entire body was tensed as she silently moved to her front door. What she saw made her stiffen then sigh in palpable relief. She threw open the door and ran into the person at the front.

"Olivia!" she exclaimed, beyond caring about the movement in her yard.

"Alex?" Olivia's voice was confused, "You live here?"

**Follow Me-Uncle Kraker**

I know it's wrong but I can't help it. When you're Cabot there are certain requirements that must be fulfilled. Marrying a rich man is one. But Alex couldn't help it really when she started to develop feelings for the brilliant brunette detective she worked with every day. So for now, they had to keep their affair completely secret from everyone, both for Alex's political safety as well as her safety from her cold marriage. When she with Olivia though, nothing could compare to those short hours she spent within her love's arms. They would power her through every week, every case, and every moment at home with her husband.

**A/N: So, that was the first time I've ever done something like the shuffle challenge. Hope I got their characters right. Reviews are love. **


End file.
